


It's Lonely Here Without You

by KoshkaSnow



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Barisi - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Phone Calls & Telephones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 19:28:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13770951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoshkaSnow/pseuds/KoshkaSnow
Summary: Prompt: It's lonely here without you...





	It's Lonely Here Without You

Sonny’s finger hovered over the call button. 

He had been sitting at his desk, leaning back in his chair with his feet up staring at his phone screen for the better half of his break. Even Amanda was starting to grow worried. “You alright there, Carisi? You seem spaced out.”

“Hmm, yeah Rollins. All good.” He sat up straight, getting up out of his chair and heading to the break room. Sonny locked the door behind him, collapsing onto one of the beds in a corner. He pressed the green button on his phone and held it to his ear, covering his eyes with his free hand.

_Ring._

_Ring._

_Ring._

Sonny was ready to just hang up when the familiar static of the other line being picked up crackled in his ear. “Well, Carisi, this is a surprise.” Sonny smiled to himself as Rafael answered the phone.

“Hey. Just checking in. How’s your trip going?”

“You couldn’t just send a text message like a normal person?” Sonny choked back a laugh.

“No, I couldn’t. Missed your voice is all. It’s lonely here without you”

There was a short pause and Barba finally responded. “You’re alone, I hope.” Sonny nodded, realizing what he had done, but not soon enough. “Are you nodding when I’m across the country? You know that’s not how phones work, right.”

“Yeah yeah, I’m alone. Would you relax?”

“Okay, good. I miss you too. Was hoping you’d call soon.”

It was torture keeping their relationship a secret from the rest of the squad. Sonny had wanted to go public, but Rafael insisted they stay on the down low for a little longer until he could ease the topic onto Olivia before the rest of the squad. “How’s your trip?”

“Chicago is a little too cold for my liking, but I’ll bring you back a souvenir.” Sonny grinned.

“Bring back a magnet or something. We can put it on our fridge one day.”

Barba chuckled. “Sure, Carisi. Whenever that day comes it’ll be the first magnet on the fridge.”

“I mean it, Rafael.”

“I told you not to call me by my first name.”  _That_  was reserved for bedroom activities, Sonny was  _well_  aware.

“Oh yeah,  _Ra-fa-el_ , what are you gonna do about it, huh?”

“Dominick Carisi, don’t make me come over there.”

“Please.  _Please_   _Rafael_. I’ll wait.” Sonny knew he was torturing the ADA, who he probably caught at an awful time knowing his luck.

“You’re lucky you’re cute.” Sonny laughed and said his goodbyes to Barba, hanging up the phone and dropping it on his chest. This was worse than any crush he had in grade school. Barba gave him the kind of butterflies that made him weak in the knees and Sonny loved it.

Suddenly, the doorknob rattled and he jumped up, unlocking the door and opening it to see Rollins standing there with her arms crossed. She gave him a questioning look and Sonny shrugged, heading back to his desk. He would keep their dirty little secret for a little while longer. As he sat down, his phone vibrated.

_**Rafael:** I love you, you pain in the ass._


End file.
